The display of merchandise is typically accompanied by labeling indicating price and other relevant information. Sometimes the labeling is presented on rear projection systems, on which it is possible to update pricing and other information. Because of the availability of inexpensive small TV screens, labelling devices may also comprise a series of small TVs placed next to each other and held together on an elongated structure, having a dead space between them, which may be consistent with separated items that they are intended to display.
In at least one embodiment a continuous, elongated TV screen has made it possible to display advertising material along a horizontal shelf. However such devices are subject to manufacturing constraints that have not been optimally resolved. In particular, the arrangement of necessary projection and/or circuit components behind the screen are relatively bulky, thereby consuming a portion of the space available to display the actual merchandise available for sale.
An important consideration for display screens is difference between the outline dimensions of a display and the active area on which the useful image is displayed. For example, the outline dimensions may include a bezel necessary to retain the screen and to enclose circuit elements necessary for the display, such as the vertical drivers of a typical LED TV screen. In general what is needed is a display in which the active area of the display is maximized.
In addition, the full benefits of an improved display system have not been developed. For example, where there are multiple shelves stacked in a tier, the need to provide separate wiring for each level is a feature of the present systems. Also, the complexity of advanced features such as video triggering through facial recognition have not been addressed.